Everything to Lose: Soshi x Ririchiyo
by AlteredFire
Summary: Find out what Miketsukami's deepest desire is.


The candle light in Ririchiyo's room sparked and tinged as it ate away at the paper she fed it. Blushing in the darkness, she whispered to herself, "What am I thinking! Writing an a-apology!"

The incident that had occurred a week ago came to mind. She had slapped him over a useless issue... Since then she had not spoken to him.

She jumped and let out a little wheezed scream when someone suddenly wrapped upon her door. Blowing out the candle, she put on a pair of decent pajamas under her oversized collared shirt that sunk pitifully towards her knees. "W-who is it."

"it is I, Ririchiyo-sama"

That sweet voice of an enchanter was that of Miketsukami.

Clearing her throat, she opened the door in a stubborn manner.

"w-what! It's late at night! What so you want!"

With swift movement, Miketsukami slammed to ground kneeling to her feet in shame, his nose pressed to the floor.

"I am sorry if I have done something to upset you..."

Ririchiyo, taken my surprise, backed away, embarrassed; soon falling to her knees. She hesitated to touch his head, but did so anyways.

"Ss-top. I-t's not your fault… let's talk … ok?"

Miketsukami closed the door shut and turned on the bedside lamp. They were now entrapped with each other. He took his place on the floor and sat on his calves, facing Ririchiyo's bent knees.

"R-ririchiyo-sama…"

"You don't have to say anything…"

"Bu-"

"Stop! I'm ordering you!"

"Yes, Ririchiyo-sama"

"It's my fault, ok?"

"As Ririchiyo-sama wishes…"

"Then… I'll do…anything, to make up for it… Just tell me anything!"

"B-but there is nothing I wish for other than what-"

"-_Ririchiyo-sama wishes_," Ririchiyo finished his clichéd sentence ", how many times have I heard that! Tell me the truth! Or is it that you don't trust me! Miketsukami!"

"Ririchiyo-sama… if you would really like to know…"

"Tell me, anything"

"Ririchiyo-sama I am warning you… some things are just meant to be kept silent," He paused for moment and sucked in the warmth surrounding Ririchiyo, "Ririchiyo-sama, are you sure? Would you truly like to know my deepest desires?"

Ririchiyo, who was once confident in his answer, now doubted its positivity. But it was far too late to go back on her words so she bobbed her head for a yes.

"Ririchiyo-sama, please forgive me" His eyes grew watery and slowly closed; his brows slumped at the ends to create and expression of misery; misery which was most defiantly filled with hope.

"O-oi! M-Miketsukami ?! W-"A placid finger pressed against her lips to evade her from continuing the sentence. Miketsukami leaned close and breathed the words into her ear.

"I love you, Ririchiyo-sama"

The heavy air around her lifted until all she could feel was the void space. Her pressures and worries disappeared and yet a consist feeling of tightness arouse from her chest. What was this foreign emotion that fooled with her heart's slumbering passion?

"Ririchiyo-sama…"

His slender fingers traced her cheek and pulled her bottom lip down. She had always thought that Miketsuakmi's touch would be bitter and cold because of their pale appearance, but to her surprise, she was greeted by tender warmth. Before she knew it, Miketsukami was inches away from her lips.

"Mi-Miketsu! Yo-your actions are w-weird!"

"Why? Why won't you understand?" She could no longer feel his breath, but his wet lips against hers. She pushed her palms against his chest and thrashed.

"Mff!" the warmth she seeked was soon replaced by the intensity of burning desire. His every touch tinged and his every bite an ecstasy. At last his lips parted but the craving for more over took Ririchiyo's soul.

"Mi-Miketsukami?" her words were heavy for she was gasping for air.

"What is it? Ririchiou-sama?" There was a certain slyness in his voice and she knew for sure when his hands reached for her shoulder. His fingers pulled at her buttons and pushed the cloth to either sides of her body to reveal the hidden. There lay a lilac bra entwined with lace. It clung to her as her breasts heaved up and down. Miketsukami traced band of her bra and then poked at her nipple through layers of clothing. Suddenly she was no longer craving for more, instead, she was cowering in fear. She wrapped her shaking fingers around his wrist, "N-no!"

"Fear not, Ririchiyo-sama… " he gently cupped her face and placed a subtle kiss on her lips, "I will always treat the one I love with tender affection."


End file.
